She Really is The One for Me
by fairytaillucy
Summary: (PLEASE READ "CAUGHT BETWEEN TWO TEAMMATES" This story has previous events coming from that story.) Now that Gray has helped Natsu get with Lucy, it's time for Natsu to help Gray get with Juvia. Even though they think it will be easy it really won't be. Their obstacle: Lyon. Let's see what Natsu and Lucy can come up with to help Gray finally get with Juvia.
1. Chapter 1: Make a Move

_**Hey guys! Okay if you're new please don't proceed to read this. This is a continuation to one of my previous stories, so if you don't want to feel like a noob while reading this then please go back to this story called: **__**"Caught Between Two Teammates." **__**This should get you to this second part of the story! Anyway please enjoy this Gruvia Fanfic!**_

__Gray was very thankful that Natsu and Lucy could help him, but barging in on Juvia like this was a bit much. He stood at Juvia's door, wondering if he should really be there unannounced…..

_**6 hours earlier at Gray's house…**_

___Natsu and Lucy were sitting in the living room thinking of ways to get Juvia and Gray together. They had already been there for an hour and Natsu was getting impatient. He wanted to spend some time with his new girlfriend. Of course, being him, he snuck a few kisses while Gray wasn't looking, but that was all the action he was getting for the time being. They really hadn't come up with anything at all. All of a sudden a lightbulb had flashed above Natsu's head. "I got it! Why don't you just go to her house and talk to her a bit. Then after a while just ask her out!" Natsu left Gray and Lucy sitting there, shocked. Then Gray laughed. "Natsu, that has got to be the smartest thing you've said in your life." Natsu smiled and then realized that it wasn't a compliment. Before he could react, Gray had already gotten up and gone to his room to get dressed. Lucy laughed and gave Natsu a kiss and a hug. "Aww don't worry about it. Maybe later we can do something fun too. But right now we gotta help Gray out. He did help you after all." Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy back. He was grateful to Gray for helping him and Lucy get together. But he was really excited for whatever Lucy had planned forhim later. So to make this day go quicker he just decided to suck it up and help his friend. Gray walked in the living room dressed in a sexy looking collared, button up shirt with nice jeans. "All right, let's go."_

When they finally got to Juvia's house, Gray suddenly froze up.Natsu and Lucy weren't going to leave until he actually went inside though. They were continualy pusshing him towards the door to knock. When he was close enough they hid behind a potted buse that hid them really well. Before Gray finally had the courage to knock, the door flew open and there stood the last person he expected to see. "Oh, hello. What are you doing here? Lyon said with a smirk on his face. "That's my line, pal." Gray said, hiding away his anger. "I was just here doing some things…. It was pretty great actually. I didn't expect her to be a screamer….she doesn't seem like the type….don't you think?" Lyon walked away laughing like he had won the battle.

Gray was close to running aftter the asshole and beating the living hell out of him, but Juvia walked up to the door and slightly blushed. "Oh, Gray-sama, how are you?" Gray instantly looked behind him, but Lucy and Natsu were gone. "N-Nothin'. I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Gray had blushed a little to himself. Juvia looked really surprised. She got over it and gestured Gray inside. "P-Please come in!" Juvia let Gray inside and he sat down at her dining room table. "Please make yourself comfortable while I go make us some tea." Juvia walked into the kitchen and started crying tears of joy. _"C-Can it be?! Has Gray-sama finally come to confess his feelings for me?... Wait a minute….I wonder if he saw Lyon-sama walk out ? OHHH…. He must have! I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way…"_

Juvia walked back out with the tea and sat down in front of Gray. "So, Gray-sama, what made you come to see me?" Gray sat there debating whether he should ask about Lyon. He didn't want that idiot to literally have the last laugh, so he might as well find out now since he has the opportunity. "Hey, can I ask you somethin'? Juvia quickly sat upright, waiting for Gray to ask. "Why the hell was Lyon here?!" Gray suddenly tensed up. He was suddenly panicking because he didn't want to hear anything about Juvia being in love with that ass of an ice mage. Juvia sat there tense, because she didn't want to seem like she was lying when she gave her answer. "Lyon-sama came over just to ask me out on another date…..but, the last one we went on was quite distasteful. So I respectfully declined." Juvia said as calmly as she could. Gray smiled wider than he ever did in his life, but then he quickly fixed it. He didn't want Juvia to think that he was insane or something, bursting a wide grin like that. _"Oh yeah…I forgot that Lyon had asked her out before that slumber party. I also remember I was pretty pissed. Well at least nothing else weird happened. I swear whenever I see that jackass I will definitely beat him senseless. How the hell could he say something like that about her?"_

After all of that was said and done, they were silent for a while. Then Gray took a glimpse out the window and saw Natsu and Lucy sitting there mouthing something to him. He tried to re-mouth it to himself. _"MA – KE - A - MO – VE - DU – MB – ASS. What! I don't think I should be doing that in her house. Just inviting myself on her like that. I should just stick to Natsu's first plan instead of just skipping around like that…even though the idiot came up with it in the first place and now he's proposing another one, which is a terrible one."_

Gray looked back at the window and nodded his head just to do it. "Juvia do you wanna, um, go catch a movie or something?" Juvia looked really happy at that moment. "Oh, Gray-sama, I would love to! Let me go get ready!" Gray smiled. "Take your time." Juvia walked off and Gray looked out the window again and gave Natsu and Lucy a thumbs up. They smiled and waved. _"They must be leaving….good, I wouldn't want them to mess up anything for me anyway." _Then Gray heard a phone ring. After two rings Juvia had picked up the phone. "Hello….Oh, hi Lucy. How are you?...What a coincidence, Gray-sama just asked me out on a date too….You wanna make it a double date?...Okay that sounds great! We'll meet you guys there then….Okay, bye!" Juvia hung up the phone and then got finished getting dressed. When she came out, Gray was walking around looking at all her blue themed belongings. He was particularly looking at her family photos.

Gray turned and noticed Juvia walk next to him. "Sorry, I was just looking around, and then I saw these." He took another glimpse at the photos. "You look cute in these. How old were you in this picture." He pointed out a picture with a young Juvia sitting with her mother and father. "I was seven." Juvia looked at her parents and her smile faded. Gray looked back at her and noticed. "H-Hey. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Gray panicked. "N-No, it's not your fault. My parents weren't the best when they found out what I could do. They ended up abandoning me when I turned eight. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. That's when gloom would follow me….and I thought I was going to be alone forever. After years of not being able to take loneliness I joined Phantom Lord." Juvia started crying at this point. "T-they did such horrible things to people, but I expected as much from a dark guild… Then we got a request to capture Lucy. I didn't really want to do it, but they made me go…so I went. Then after a few battles, I came to meet you. That was probably the best day of my life. I finally met someone who could use magic that was close to mine. After a bit of a beating, you froze me and your hand came into contact with my chest. That was probably the fisrt time I had been ammused in a while." Juvia laughed, and Gray got a bit flustered. "Heh, sorry about that." Juvia smiled and continued. "Afterwards you had beat me completely and I almost fell to my death. In that split second, I felt that I deserved to die…..but, you – my enemy at that time – saved me….I was grateful." Gray blushed. "It was no problem. Even thought you were the enemy, I still saw potential in you to become the good person you are now…plus you were really cute…and you still are." Gray and Juvia shared a blush.

"Well, we should probably get going. You know how Natsu can be when he doesn't eat." Gray looked at Juvia, confused. "Oh, I forgot to say that that was Lucy who was on the phone. She said that she and Natsu wanted to go on a double date with us. I hope it was alright to accept." Gray was kinda pissed on the inside, but he didn't want to take it out on Juvia. _"Those idiots, I swear. I thought they were done helping me out. What else could they possibly do to help me on this date?" _Gray decided to just let it slide….for now. "N-No it's okay. I mean the more the merrier, right?" Juvia smiled. "Right!" The both of them left with bright smiles on their faces. Gray was just hoping that Natsu and Lucy knew what the hell they were doing. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lyon Is A Bitch

_**Alright, I think it's gotten to the point where I'll be updating about everyday (if I don't have writer's block). So please look forward to a new chapter everyday! Enjoy!**_

Gray and Juvia finally left her house and started walking. Really, Gray was just following Juvia for the time beinng. The only thing he was thinking about was how the hell Natsu was going to take part in helping him without screwing up. _"Heh, I bet Lucy's the one who came up with the whole plan or whatever. That dimwit isn't gonna do anything, but get in the way and flirt with Lucy the whole time. He'll only get in the way"_

Gray and Juvia continued walking. To Gray, it seemed like they had been walking forever. He wanted to know how long until they got to wherever they were going, but he didn't want to sound like he wasn't excited about the whole thing. Besides, Juvia looked like she was just happy walking next to him. Honestly, she looked like she was spaced out, like she always was when she was around Gray. _"There's that spacey look she's got again. I wonder…." _ Gray lifted Juvia from her feet and instantly kissed her. This only made her spacy-ness worse. She realized what he did and she instantly passed out. "OH CRAP! JUVIA! HEY! ARE YOU GONNA BE ALRIGHT?!" Juvia sat up ans started rambeling on about something then in her excitement she passed out again. "Damn….I think I broke her. Heh….."

While Gray was trying to revive a "broken" Juvia, Natsu and Lucy had just finished going over their plan. "I still can't believe you came up with this Natsu." Lucy said. "Yeah, and I know it's gonna work, cause' not only am I the strongest one in the guild, Im also the smartest too." Lucy laughed. "You know the first one it kinda true, and the second one ehhhh…" Natsu looked kind of sad at his girlfriend's remark. Before he could say anything she gave him a peck on the lips. "You know I was just joking. This kiss is so you're on your best behavior…if not then someones sleeping at their own house tonight." Lucy stuck her tongue and smiled. This made Natsu blush. "Alright…sheesh, you don't have to make the punishment so harsh on me." Lucy smiled again. "Well if it's not a good punishment, you won't try your hardest to see this thing through. Even though you guys don't get along, you should still try your best to help him out." Natsu sighed and then gave half a smile. "Fine. I just hope this idiot doesn't blow it though." Lucy had a grin on her face. "Im sure he said something like that when he decided to help you out in the same way." Then Lucy laughed again, which made Natsu blush in pleasure and embarrassement.

"H-Hey, Juvia, c'mon wake up!" Gray was really convinced that he broke Juvia. He thought at this point that she wasn't going to wake up for a while. He picked Juvia up, and took her over to one of the benches that was arouund. Gray sat her down as best as he could so she wouldn't fall over to either side. But just in case he sat her in the middle, so if she fell over to either side she would fall on the bench. Gray sat beside her for a while, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Well if it isn't my best pal Gray." Gray knew he was going to have to get Juvia away from here before he was going to do something that he was going to regret, but it was too late. Gray stood up slowly, not wanting to wake up the still sleeping Juvia. "What the hell do you want?" Lyon had a smirk on his face. "I was just strolling around town for a bit. And when I finally relax a little, I see my girlfriend with my best friend." Gray was definitely pissed now. "First of all, im not you're best friend. Second of all, she sure as hell isn't your girlfriend and she never will be, so get that idea out of your head." Lyon laughed, which almost sounded like an evil one. "What are you talking about? Of course she's my girlfriend. We did do some things together after all…..or did you forget that?"

"You dumbass, you think I was stupid enough to believe your faulty ass lie? Did you really think I wasn't gonna ask about it?" Juvia made a sound that made Gray turn around. He went over and checked on her to see if she was waking up. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia jumped up and play punched Gray in the side. "W-Why would you do that to me! You know how I get when things like that happen, especially coming from you!" She laughed which made Gray blush. Lyon chuckled. "Aw, my sweet Juvia….won't you come and embrace me?!" Juvia looked away in disgust. "I don't know when you got her Lyon-sama, but I frankly don't care. I also thought we took care of this whole deal between us? The first date we had was not acceptable for me in the slightest. So if you could, please leave me alone about ever dating you again."

Gray laughed to himself, but just loud enough for Lyon to hear. Lyon looked like he had been shot through the heart, but he didn't let that comment get to him. "Alright…I'll leave you alone Juvia….for now anyway." Lyon walked away and passed Gray, but stopped. He put his hand on Gray's shoulder and whispered: "Don't think you've won…I will come back for her. Ciao."

Lyon left Gray, clenching his fist's in anger and Juvia, relaxing, thinking it was finally over. She quickly remembered that they had a date to get to. "Uhm…Gray-sama, we sould probably get going. We're kind of late at this point." Gray looked at Juvia and smiled, trying to ignore what Lyon had just said. "Y-Yeah, alright. Where are we going anyway?" Juvia turned around and wickedly smiled. "A stripclub!" Gray stopped in his tracks and started panicking. "W-WAIT! W-WHAT!?"After a few minutes of a babbeling and panicky Gray, Juvia couldn't contain her laugh anymore. "Just kidding! That's for earlier! Anyway, we're going to dinner with Natsu and Lucy. It's at this fancy restaurant that the girls were talking about at the slumber party." Gray let out a sigh of relief.

They continued walking and Gray thought it was the perfect time to try something else. He already kissed her, so holding her hand shouldn't be a problem. He stuck out his hand and gently grabbed Juvia's hand. She jumped at his touch, but then she kindly grabbed his hand too. They shared smiled and blushed while they walked to their destination, waiting for probably the wierdest double date ever.

_**Please tell me how I did guys! Thanks for the support on my other fanfic and now this one. Hopefully you guys are looking forward to the next chapter like I am. Please tell me how I did in the review section down below.**___


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Is Going Great

_**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long…I've had some things to do not to mention I've had some serious writer's block….. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next fun chapter!**_

Gray and Juvia walked up to the restaurant, now greeting a pissed off and hungry Natsu. Lucy was just trying to calm him down at this point. He did calm down after a few minutes and he was calm enough to ask, "Where the hell have you guys been?! We've been waiting out here for thirty minutes, looking like idiots just standing out here!" Gray sighed. "Look, I'll tell you after we go inside and sit down." Natsu got over it for a few seconds and they all walked inside.

They were greeted by a somewhat familiar figure, but they weren't sure because she was facing the opposite direction. "Hello, and welcome to Mezzo Grande. My name is Avery and I will be your waitress for the evening." Avery turned around and gave a wide smile to her customers. Natsu and Lucy were really shocked to see her there instead of her hotel. "Avery what-" Lucy picked up where Natsu left off. "-are you doing here?" Avery just smiled and laughed. "I guess you two have become more of a couple since I last saw you…..finishing each others sentences like that." Natsu and Lucy blushed. Gray and Juvia on the other hand were confused as to how they knew this woman.

"Lucy, how do you know her?" Lucy looked up and blushed. She was currently thinking about all the things that happened at least a week ago. "Oh….it's a long story, but I'll be sure to tell you later. Now, let's go eat so Natsu doesn't pass out from hunger." They all laughed and Avery showed them to a table. She took out a notepad and flipped to a page. "So to get this exciting date started, what should I get you all to drink?" They all looked at the menu for a second and knew what they wanted. "I'll have a coke and Lucy will have a srpite." Natsu said. Gray asked Juvia what she wanted. "I'll have a Dr. Pepper and Juvia will have a sweet tea." Gray held out his hand to Avery. "My name's Gray and this is Juvia. It's nice to meet a normal friend of Flame Brain's." Avery chuckled and shook Gray's hand. "Natsu, you and Lucy have such nice friends. Please take care and treasure them." Natsu and Lucy smiled. "Well' I'll be back with all of your drinks. In the meantime please look over the menu and make your decision."

Avery turned and left. After a few minutes of random talk and looking through the menu, Avery came back with their drinks. "Okay, what would you guys like tonight?" Gray and Juvia still had to think about what they wanted, so Natsu and Lucy went first. "We'll take a spicy chicken curry and a salad with a side of potato soup, with extra cheese." Lucy looked surprised. She didn't expect Natsu to eat so little. This place wasn't all that expensive and they had some of his favorite foods too. Then Natsu leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Im only saving my stomach for dessert tonight. I fell like if my stomach is too full, then I won't have enough room for you." Lucy blushed and Natsu gave her the goofy smile that she loved. "Okay, I think we'll have the same thing, except I would like my curry chilled. We can't decide on anything else anyway." Avery jotted it all down in her notebook. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, now that everything has settled down, tell us what the hell you guys were up to earlier." Gray and Juvia looked at each other. "You should probably tell them everything, Gray-sama, you know, since I was almost asleep the whole time." Gray blushed and scratched the back of his head. He knew he was kind of the reason why they were late in the first place. He decided he was going to tell them the whole thing. Afterwards, it left Juvia and Lucy blushing. _"What a great embrace it was from Gray-sama! I hope to do it again!"_ Lucy was looking at Gray in disbelief. _"Wow, I didn't think he was going to pull it off this early. It sounds like he almost did better than Natsu in just a few minutes…..maybe he can do this by himself…_

Lucy nudged Natsu and whispered in his ear, "Hey Natsu, I think we should probably stop helping Gray after this. It seems like he's got this whole thing under control." Natsu looked at her confused. "Well, he kind of kissed her and held her hand in just minutes… I think he's pretty capable of doing this on his own." Natsu laughed, which caused Juvia and Gray to stop their conversation and look at him weird. "What's so funny? Is there something you guys are talking about that's weird?" Natsu was about to tell him, but Lucy kicked his leg. "Oh uh, nothin'." Juvia laughed a little bit and Gray just shook his head. Lucy leaned back over to Natsu. "Calm down….and what's the point in laughing?" Natsu was surprised that Lucy didn't put two and two together. "Because, he still has one problem to deal with and that's Lyon. If he keeps cockblocking like he has, then Gray will only end up in jail….he'll go crazy if he has to worry about Lyon. And then he'll end up killing the guy when his sanity runs out." Lucy nodded. She was surprised he figured this out before she did…and she really liked it. She and Natsu understood that this probably wasn't going to get any easier. "We're just gonna have to come up with another plan then." Lucy whispered. "This is gonna take us some time…..I would just say 'let's have them fight to the death with me in the fight', but I don't want to end up in jail with those idiots because of some rivalry." Natsu painfully thought about jail life with Gray. There was a possibility that they could become gay or certain things would happen…and it wasn't the best thing to think about since he was about to eat.

Avery came back with their food and when she handed out the plates of food, she bowed her head and left. Everybody dug in and enjoyed themselves. By the time they were done, Avery had come back and taken their plates. "I'll be right back with your checks." Natsu stopeed her before she left. "Hey, Avery….why are you here? I thought you had the hotel to look after." Avery tilted her head and smiled. "Oh, I went bankrupt and lost it!" Natsu and Lucy were even more shocked. "AND YOUR SMILING ABOUT IT?!" Avery's smile faded. She wanted to sit down and talk about it, but she didn't want to weigh their minds down with a tragic story. "Sorry, please enjoy these free dessert samples!" She bowed again and left. Lucy leaned over to Natsu's ear and said, "We better not bother her about it. When we see her again we can ask her about it, okay?" Natsu nodded his head and they ate the desserts.

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other and nodded their heads, as if they had agreed on something. "So, do you guys wanna do something else tonight?" Lucy and Juvia asked. Gray and Natsu looked at each other confused. They thought it was just going to be dinner, but it seemed like the girls had something else planned. "What did you guys have in mind?"


	4. Chapter 4 Karaoke Night Can Be Sad

_**Hey guys whats up! Im really sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while…..my little sis can be so overprotective of the computer sometimes….Anyway enough of my problems, let's get back to this lovable story shall we!**_

Natsu and Gray had pained expressions on their faces when the girls had taken them to an unfamiliar building. The girls took them down stairs and from there they could hear music playing. Gray was starting to get more and more panicked. _"Oh crap! What if it is a stripclub…..or worse a gay stripclub. Dammit, I can't handle this." _ Gray tried to calm himself down. _"Juvia did say that she was just kidding….but then again she has been a lot jokier lately. Maybe it's because she's around me more than usual….. I wonder what's up with her." _

Lucy and Juvia finally led them to a door that was really old looking. They could hear the music clearly now that they were closer. It seemed like it was a rock song or something like that. "Okay, are you guys ready?!" Lucy and Juvia chimed. Gray and Natsu still had pained expressions on their faces, but they nodded nonetheless. Lucy and Juvia laughed while they opened the door. The song now burst through the open door, and Lucy and Juvia stood in front of the open door in a 'tah-dah' like pose. Gray and Natsu's mouths dropped opened. They didn't quite expect the girls to be the singing type, so why did they think of this? Lucy and Juvia laughed at their expressions. "Why are you guys so surprised?" Lucy asked. "Yes. I thought that Gray-sama would be a little pleased about karaoke."

Gray and Natsu were speechless for a couple seconds then Gray said, "You guys actually had me scared for a moment there." Lucy and Natsu looked at Gray like he was crazy, but Juvia on the other hand was chuckling in the background. "Why…" Lucy wondered. Gray blushed a little bit. "Juvia told me that we would be going to a stripclub earlier, but she said she was kidding. So when you told us that we were going somewhere, I thought that it would be some random striplub…." Gray trailed off. _"God, I probably sound so stupid right now." _ Natsu laughed his ass off while Lucy tried to hide away her laughter. Gray was blushing immensly at this point. Lucy quickly recovered and told Gray, "Don't worry, we were actually thinking about doing that until…..we figured you guys wouldn't like it." Lucy turned her head towards Juvia who was still laughing. She akwardly smiled. "Heh, heh….sorry Gray-sama for making you worry so much." Gray walked over to Juvia and hugged her. He seperated from her and kissed her again. Lucy got the hots from this and Natsu noticed. He was really surprised that he could do it so openly like that. If Elfman were here you would hear 'NOW THAT'S A MAN!' all over the place. She freaked out and passed out. Gray laughed. "That's for making me a nervous wreck."

Gray carried a passed out Juvia inside while a blushing Lucy and ticked Natsu followed. They walked up to the counter and a familiar woman greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to the Karaoke Palace! My name is Avery and I'll be helping you out throughout the night." Lucy and Natsu were shocked…..again! "Avery, what are you doing _here_!" Lucy asked. Avery ignored the question for the moment, and gave her a slip of paper:

_**Meet me in the front of the building in 15 minutes. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves.**_

Avery led them to an empty table and gave them a big book of songs and several munbers. "When your number appears on that screen, then it's your turn. Or you can wait until one person's number has come up and you can do a duet or just sing a song with all of you participating in it. Before you go up to the stage, tell the DJ what song you want and proceed to the stage. Then start singing when the words come up. If you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to ask." Avery walked away and Lucy, Natsu and Gray had looked at their numbers. Juvia was woken up by Lucy and she got a filler about the note and everything else.

They all decided to do duets, since they didn't want to do it by themselves. When their numbers came up, they went and sang their songs. Lucy and Juvia decided to do _"Take A Hint" _by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. While they sang, Natsu and Gray couldn't contain themselves…..or their pants. When it was their turn though, they couldn't really find a guy duet song that they liked, so they sang _"Angel With A Shotgun"_ by The Cab, for their girlfriends. All the girls in the whole building were starstruck, including Lucy and Juvia. They didn't expect the guys to be so good at singing and have such gorgeous voices. When the guys had finished, they had girls lining up at their table, pretending Juvia and Lucy weren't there…..big mistake. Juvia got up and glared at the girls that were staring at Gray. "Nobody…..takes…my….Gray-sama." Lucy got up and glared at the girls that were staring at Natsu. "If you come near him I will rip off your heads and shit down your necks." Natsu and Gray nervously laughed it off, even though they were totally shitting their pants right now.

After more great fun times and freshly cleaned pants, Lucy looked up at the clock. "Oh, it's been about 15 minutes….we should go and see what Avery needs." They all nodded and got up, and went to the front outside. They saw Avery smoking a cigarrette. It seemed like her entire aura changed when they opened the door, almost like she was a completely different person. "Uh… Avery, are you okay?" Lucy asked, almost regretting asking in the first place. Avery shot her a look. "Of course im not okay! Do I look like it?" Lucy decided to just not ask anymore questions for the time being. Natsu decided to give it a go. "So…..why did you want us to come out here?" It took her a while to answer,and it seemed like she was going to beat up Natsu for asking, but she started crying instead. Her aura had changed back to normal. "I needed to tell someone this….since he's gone now…..I wanted to talk to someone." Lucy thought that it was safe now to talk to her. "Tell us what's wrong Avery, and why are you working two jobs?" Avery stopped crying for a few minutes. She finally had enough strength to tell them what had happened to her in the past week…

"_After we had said out goodbyes to you two it was a completely normal day, just like any other. My husband, Jack, and I were talking and all of a sudden, the chef was screaming in the back. We ran as fast as we could to see what was wrong. When we approached the door, we could see fire and smoke inside. I have no idea how we didn't smell it before though…. Jack ran inside and rescued everyone that he could find, but they told us that there was someone else still stuck inside. He told me and everyone else to get out of the building and wait for him to come out. When we left, it seemed like the whole building had caught fire in an instant. After a few minutes, the water mages came to put out the fire. Jack still hadn't come out, so I went inside….and I found him trapped under some of the ceiling that had fallen on him. I ran over to him and thankfully he was still alive….for the time being. I tried to take everything off of him, but then he told me that he loved me and he had said goodbye to me. I knew that he knew that this was the end for him, but I didn't want to give up. I went out and called for help, and when help did arrive…..it was too late….."_

Avery began crying harder. Lucy and Juvia tried to comfort her. "I just…..if I had just kept helping him instead of leaving him…this is all my fault. I lost my precious hotel that I had raised with Jack….now I don't have a precious place to call my special home anymore." Lucy and Juvia looked at each other. It seemed like they were about to cry themselves. Natsu and Gray were speechless though. "Look Avery, none of this is your fault. It was an accident. Im sure Jack was a loving and caring man. Im also certain that he would want to see you standing strong right now…so don't beat yourself up about this. Just go home and rest up a bit." Lucy cried. Juvia nodded. "Yes, please. Maybe you should go see your family members so you can prepare for certain things…." Juvia and Lucy shed more tears. Avery sniffed a bit. "Perhaps you're both right. I should tell everyone what has happened so we can arrange his funeral…."

After more crying, Avery got up and walked up the stairs. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you then. Thank you for listening and all the advice…I appreciate it." She gave a faint smile and left them behind. Juvia and Lucy smiled and waved, then they looked and Natsu and Gray, whose faces were hidden. "Why didn't you guys try to comfort Avery in her time of need?" Asked a recovered Juvia. "Yeah. You guys were awfully quiet….what's up?" Lucy and Juvia got a better look at their boyfriend's faces and it turned out that they had been bawling their eyes out. "Her story was so sad man…" Natsu cried. "Yeah, I feel so sorry for her, I cant even stop crying." Gray whined. Natsu turned to Gray. "Me neither….bring it in bro." Gray and Natsu hugged each other and cried even louder. Lucy and Juvia nervously laughed. "We'd better get home. I think we've had enough excitement for the day…" Lucy said. "A-agreed…" Juvia sulked when it was time to go. She wanted to spend more time with Gray, but things were getting a little weird. And speaking of weird, it seemed like she was more loose than normal. She was messing with Gray left and right today and it felt kinda great. _"Maybe Gray-sama is bringing out a side in me that I didn't even know I had…."_

The guys got over it for a bit and walked the girl's home…but yet again they came across the ultimate douchebag in Gray's eyes…Lyon.

_**So did you guys like it or hate it? I recommend that you recommend this to other readers such as yourselves. Please tell me what you think in the review section…..or you can just write 'cheese'…..whatever tickles your peach…. 3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Its All Over Now

_**Herro and welcome to the very last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the whole story up to this point! Anyway get on with it and finish this lovely arrangement! X3**_

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled. "Why is he out here so late….by himself!?" Lucy shivered at the idea that Lyon might be some kind of stalker or pedophile or something. "Im starting to think that this creep is stalking us now." Gray said. Lyon just stood there grinning. "What do you want Lyon?! You've been following us all frickin' day, so leave us the hell alone!" Lyon began to laugh. "Poor Gray, I'd hate to see your face once I've taken what's rightfully mine."

Gray looked at Juvia and guarded her. Natsu and Lucy did the same. "There's no way in hell Im lettin' you ruin my hard work." Natsu growled, setting his fist ablaze. "Yeah, we helped out Gray and Juvia because we're their friends. I would think that someone who was really close to Gray would help him out too, instead of trying to kill a relationship." Lucy grabbed one of her keys. Lyon laughed even louder. "There's no need to fight. What's done has already been done!" Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were confused. "What the hell are you talking about?! We've been with her all day…." Then Gray thought about earlier today. _"He showed up at Juvia's house this afternoon though…."_

Gray clenched his fists and had something more than anger written all over his face, it seemed like hatred. "What did you do to her?!" Natsu and Lucy looked worried at this point. Lyon stopped laughing and put an evil smirk on his face. "I just slipped something into her tea when she so sweetly made it for us."

Gray was done at this point. He had been waiting all day to beat the shit out of this idiot and he finally had the chance. As if reading his mind Lyon stated, "I wouldn't think about doing anything too rash…..come Juvia, my darling." Juvia walked past Natsu, Lucy and Gray without saying anything. "J-Juvia, what are you doing?" Gray asked with pain in his voice. She didn't answer though, she didn't even flinch…she just kept walking towards Lyon. "That's right my dear, keep walking to your beloved."

Juvia walked, while Natsu, Lucy and especially Gray, watched in shock. "That's better….." Lyon turned his attention to the others. "You see, I recently went to a nearby potion shop and requested a love and controlling potion. Whenever my lover ingests the potion, I will have complete control over her and she will love me unconditionally." Lyon maniacally laughed. "You let her go you bastard!" Gray yelled. "Im afraid I can't let that happen. She rightfully belongs to me and there's nothing that you can to do stop me!" He continued laughing.

Natsu balled up his fists. "Why the hell are you actin' so crazy?!" Lyon just kept laughing. Gray looked at Juvia with sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to lose the one that was precious to him, to some jerk that was controlling her just to get her to love him. "J-Juvia…I know you're in there…please come back to us…come back to me! I need you in my life Juvia because…..I love you." Juvia suddenly stopped mid-step. Lyon stopped laughing. "Aw, isn't that sweet. Too bad she loves _me_ now. Just to prove it, I'll ask her… Now who is it that you love Juvia, my darling?"

Juvia opened her mouth. "I….I love….I love Gray-sama!" Lyon and the others let out a gasp but, the others let out a gasp of relief. They were happy that she wasn't under the spell anymore, but Lyon was less than happy. All of a sudden, Lyon let out a blood curling scream from being kicked in the groin. "I love Gray-sama, not you Lyon, so stop chasing after, and stalking me!" Then Juvia glared at Lyon. "Or pain and suffering will be the last thing you ever experience….." Lyon painfully got up and walked away.

Juvia turned around and smiled at her friends. "ALL RIGHT JUVIA!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison. Gray was blushing and wiping tears from his eyes. Juvia walked up to him and hugged him. "It's okay, Gray-sama…..I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever because….I love you too!" She pulled away and gave him a faint smile that he returned happily.

They all left and walked the girl's home. Natsu decided to spend the night with Lucy again since he earned it. "Alright, we'll be seeing you guys later!" Nastu yelled. "Natsu, calm down….you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!" Lucy whispered loudly, but Natsu just smiled. "I can't help that im excited. You showed me that you can sing amazingly! So amazing, that I couldn't take what was going on inside of me and my pants. Plus I earned my dessert for tonight." Natsu looked at Lucy with a sly, but sexy look on his face. Lucy couldn't take it. She sighed and blushed. "Fine, but don't get too carried away." Natsu laughed as he reached for Lucy and whispered, "No promises." Natsu and Lucy walked inside and left behind a flustered Juvia and a wierded out Gray.

"Come on Juvia, I've still gotta drop you off at your house." Juvia looked at Gray, still flustered. "O-Okay…"

They had walked and talked about how much fun they had that day. When they arrived at Juvia's house, it was completely silent. Juvia began blushing though. _"I wonder if I should ask Gray-sama to spend the night at my house as well. After all, I want to have a strong bond with Gray-sama, so I should invite him to spend the night." _ Juvia opened her mouth to ask. "Hey, Gray-sama, would you like to stay at my house for the night since it's so late?" Gray was nervous when he answered. "S-sure….I would love to."

Juvia let Gray inside and he sat down in her living room. Then he thought about what he was supposed to wear for the night. _"I don't really have any extra clothes with me….and I can't just sleep in nothing even though that's what I always do….." _

Juvia walked into one of the rooms and came out a few minutes later with different clothes on and a pair of clothing in her hands. "My parents left clothes behind and I kept some. "Here's some of my father's pajamas that you can change into." She handed Gray the clothes. He blushed and gave her a smile and thanks. He got up and asked where the bathroom was. She pointed to a door in the back, down the hallway and he went inside. _"Wow, it's so frilly and blue in here too." _ He slipped on the clothes and looked in the mirror. _"These fit pretty well too. I gotta thank her for the hospitality…..she's so awesome and that's one of the reasons why I love her."_

Gray left the bathroom and saw a light on in one of the rooms. Turns out, Juvia was knocked out on the bed, and it seemed like she had made space on the opposite side of her. Gray smiled, turned off the lights and got in the bed. He laid the covers over her and himself. He was face to face with the lightly sleeping Juvia. He kissed her and a faint smile was on her face. She moaned and moved a little bit, but she was still sleeping. "….I love you Gray-sama…." Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia. "Heh, I love you too….Juvia-chan."

Gray fell asleep….loving Juvia more than ever…..


End file.
